


in which souma is an idiot and also gay

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: (slams the fucking post without preview button and doesnt check this fic ever again), (writes badly) haha april fools (never writes again), Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, its sorta ooc idk how to write bye, stupid boys kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: haha no sword souma





	in which souma is an idiot and also gay

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted an excuse for adosou  
> i also dont know how like, school hours work so sorry for the stupidity, just pretend things make sense

It is 6 am, two hours before school starts, and Souma Kanzaki _cannot_ find his sword.

He's looked all over his room. Closet, under the bed, near the door, even checked the ceiling just in case it _somehow_ got stuck up there.

(It has, many times.)

Keito sends him a text (which takes him about 30 minutes to open, god he hates technology, how does this even work?) telling him he's left it at the school. He groans, and quickly gets ready so that he isn't late after spending most of his time looking for his sword.

-

It is 8-something-am, and Souma has finally made it to the clubroom to take his sword back.

"Thank you, Hasumi-dono!" He yells, maybe a bit too loudly, because Keito clearly winces, but he's quickly met with a smile. "It's not a problem. You should probably get to your class."

Keito looks like he's snickering, but Souma doesn't pay it any mind and rushes off to the classroom.

- 

It is 9 am and Souma has made three very important discoveries.

The first? He doesn't really know where his sword is. The second? He was tricked. The third? He's a fool.

It happened when Subaru had pestered him a little too much, he was quick to draw his sword and threaten the poor boy only to realize it was plastic.

Subaru laughs, but unknown to him, this means Souma can finally hit someone with a sword without getting in trouble for it. No death, no problem.

He spends the next 5 minutes trying to hit Subaru over the head with a plastic sword while the rest of the class tries to restrain and/or laugh at him.

-

It is 3 pm, and the school day is pretty much over, and Souma still does not know where his sword is.

He's spent half the day hitting people over the head with a plastic sword, and half the day being restrained from hitting people over the head with a plastic sword.

Keito and Kuro have avoided him all day, and Adonis keeps giving him a guilty puppy look whenever he goes to draw his sword. Souma has grown suspicious.

"Adonis-dono," Souma starts, but Adonis quickly grabs his hand (which causes him to instinctively reach for his now plastic sword.) He whispers nothing but "Follow me," and leads him to the light music club room.

-

It is 3:30 pm and Souma has found his sword.

Adonis leads him to the light music club room and tells Souma to wait for a second before opening Rei's coffin and taking out the actual sword.

Souma quickly dashes over and snatches the sword, and Adonis looks down like a kicked puppy. "April Fools... it was the rest of your units idea. They told me to keep it hidden, and Sakuma-senpai allowed me to hide it there."

Souma gives Adonis a blank stare. "You should take the credit for it."

Adonis looks incredibly puzzled, hes not sure why Souma of all people would suggest something like that. "Why? I wasn't the one that came up with it. I just-"

Souma cuts him off quickly, looking at the ground, clearly nervous. His face is red, and Adonis debates on whether or not he should ask if Souma's caught a fever. "Because- I enjoyed hitting people with that sword! And if you pretended you did it, I'd be able to thank you with- uhm-" Panicked, he kisses Adonis quickly (a little too quickly for his liking, to be honest) and stares at him, waiting for a reaction.

Adonis does not react for a while.

"I-I am greatly sorry, Adonis-dono! That was inappropriate of me, and I shall apologize by taking my l-!!"

"No," Adonis grabs both of Souma's hands, preventing him from taking out the _not plastic_ and _actually deadly_ sword, "That wasn't bad."

They stare at each other for a moment, Adonis still awkwardly holding Souma's hands.

"...Do you want to do it again...?"

Souma nods enthusiastically. 

"Okay."

They kiss again, this time longer, but still clunky and awkward, neither of them having much experience with that kind of thing. Souma's the one who pulls away, looking down a flustered mess; Adonis just looks at him with a small blush on his face.

"Hey," Adonis says quietly, breaking the silence.

Souma lets out a small "mmm?", voice cracking even then, still obviously embarrassed from the experience.

"I love you. That's not an April Fools joke."

"O-Oh!?!" Souma shouts, with a higher pitched voice than usual. He tries to collect his thoughts (and pretty much fails, because jesus, Adonis is still holding his hands,) "I-I love you too!!"

Adonis' face brightens up with those words, and they share a peaceful moment before an annoyed voice from the door yells, "So, you gonna help clean the clubroom are ya just gonna stand there and kiss yer fuckin' boyfriend all day?!"

Souma _jumps,_ and Adonis just turns to Koga with a blank expression. Souma pulls his hands out of Adonis' grasp and nearly bolts out of the clubroom at an alarming rate. Before he leaves, he stands at the door and looks down twiddling his thumbs, "A-Adonis-dono! Would you like to do something after school tomorrow?" Koga chuckles a bit at his nervousness.

"Sure," Adonis says with a small smile. Souma nods happily and quickly goes on his way.

It is 4-something-pm, and Souma finally has his sword _and_ a future date.


End file.
